In the sport of competitive swimming, it is known that the development and strengthening of swimming muscles is crucial to creating the competitive edge needed to win. Along with proper swimming technique, developing strong swimming muscles and improving their endurance directly relates to a swimmer's ability to perform at peak potential. One method that swimmers use to strengthen muscles is to follow a dry-land strength training and aerobic-conditioning program. While those methods may help improve overall power, such programs do not isolate swimming specific muscles, and often compromise proper swimming technique.
Others have tried to address the above issue by creating articles to wear or carry into the water to increase the resistance a swimmer faces. For example, belts with pockets increase a swimmer's drag through the water making swimming more difficult thereby developing swimming specific muscles without sacrificing proper swimming technique. Suits with pockets have also been used to strengthen swimming muscles in a natural swimming environment.
Although devices such as those mentioned above provide resistance to the movement of the swimmer through the water, they have many drawbacks.
Thus, there is a need for a device for training swimmers that overcomes the problems associated with other devices.